A Rough Day on the Job
by TripWireStories
Summary: Shizune has had a rough day at work, dealing with rowdy patients and annoying guys asking her out, but she will soon get a nice, pink surprise when her shift is done.


**A Rough Day on the Job**

**Hey guys. I'd like to thank ssvidel3 for his contribution to this one-shot. I hope you like how the story turned out.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't ask if I own Naruto because I don't. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Look it up.**

**Enjoy!**

10:00pm at Konoha Hospital….

A raven haired woman sighed. She looked like she was ready to collapse on one of the beds, but she still had work to do.

A fellow nurse called from down the hall, "Shizune-senpai, can you help me out?"

Shizune sighed again and went to help the nurse. It had been nearly three hours since Shizune was supposed to be home enjoying the rest of her night, but today was so busy that she had to stay and Tsunade was out drunk once again.

Shizune had been dealing with rowdy patients and wailing newborn babies all day and she really needed a rest.

Picking up food for a patient, she entered the room, expecting to be in and out.

"Thanks for the food, beautiful," the guy said. Shizune wasn't in the mood to deal with a random guy hitting on her.

"Hey, how about I take you out on the town when I get out of here?" Shizune was done with this guy.

"Sorry but I'm not interested," she tried to say as nicely as possible, while releasing a scary amount of Killer Intent.

Luckily, Tsunade managed to sober up and returned to the hospital after a half hour. Shizune was finally free from her white curtained prison.

The raven-haired medic ninja made her way back home, almost wanting to just rent a hotel and fall asleep. After what seem like eternity, Shizune made it back home. It was a nice place with a kitchen/dining room, living room, bathroom, and a large bedroom, perfect for one person.

Feeling a little stuffy from work, Shizune decided to take a shower. It had been years since the Fourth Great Ninja War ended in victory for the Ninja Alliance, but she had managed to keep her slim and toned form.

Her most defining features were her beautiful black hair that fell to her shoulders and her equally black eyes that you could just get lost in. Her body was just as stunning. She had large DD-cup breasts topped with perky pink nipples, an hourglass figure, flat, toned stomach, and long smooth legs.

After a nice, warm shower, Shizune leaves that bathroom and is finally ready to get some rest, but she is surprised to find a trail of pink flower petals, leading to her bedroom. Following the trail, she opened the door to the room and was surprised to see a certain pink-haired girl inside.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Sakura stood up out of the bed and walked toward her. She wore a frilly, see-through top that showed much of the cleavage of her perky, C-cup breasts, and a pair of crimson panties. Reaching the older woman, Sakura cupped her cheek and brought her into a deep, passionate kiss.

Breaking away for air, Sakura replied, "I heard that you had a rough day today. I'm here to help you unwind."

Taking her hand, Sakura led Shizune to the bed and started to massage her shoulders. Shizune moaned as she melted into her fingers.

"Does that feel good, Shizune-san?"

"Yes. It feels amazing. I really needed this. Can you go lower?"

"Of course," Sakura replied, smirking. Tugging on the towel, she unleashed Shizune's large bust, making them bounce pleasingly before returning to normal as Sakura started fondling them. "You know, I used to be jealous of these tits, Shizune-san."

"I'm sorry, Sakura. They always attract annoying guys, just trying to fuck me."

"It's okay. Do you think the guys would be surprised that I get these tits all to myself?"

Shizune chuckled, which turned into a moan as Sakura started sucking on her nipples, rolling her tongue around the nub. Happy to hear her moan, Sakura decided to escalate things and began to finger Shizune's folds.

Pleasure flowed over the raven-haired nurse as she tried not to cum.

"There's no need to hold back, Shizune-san," Sakura said as she moved down to her pussy and started to eat her out. Shizune gasped as Sakura's tongue teased the inside of her pussy and pinched her clit.

"No, Sakura. Stop it. I'm going to cum," Shizune said, breathlessly as her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung out. Sakura smiled into her pussy as she gave Shizune's clit one last pinch. Shizune almost screamed as her juices squirted onto the pinkette's face.

"You taste so good, Shizune-san. Do you think you can clean me up?" Shizune, tired, moved to Sakura's face, lapping up her juices, almost cumming again at the erotic taste. Once she was cleaned off, Sakura brought Shizune into another heated kiss, licking her lips to ask for entrance which she was allowed. The two girls explored each other's mouths, wanting to remember every nook, cranny, and the shape of every tooth. Finally breaking away for air, Shizune got on top of Sakura in the 69 position. Eyeing Sakura's pussy, she gave her a long slow lick from her navel, over her small patch of pink hair to her clit.

Sakura moaned at the feeling and yelped as Shizune dove into her snatch. Wanting to enjoy the feeling, Sakura's hand moved down to pinch her clit and massage one of Shizune's massive breasts. However, no one to back down, Sakura leaned up into Shizune's folds, once again eating her out.

As the pussy-eating contest continued for what seemed like forever, Shizune decided to try and end it before she came again. Seeing Sakura's puckered asshole, she coated two fingers in Sakura's juices and immediately started pumping her ass.

Sakura went bug-eyed as she came closer and closer to her climax.

'No! Not there. That's my weak spot,' she thought, trying to hold it in. Just in time, Sakura gave Shizune's clit a nip.

The two girls moaned into their partner's folds as their respective juices squirted. Gasping for breath, the couple just laid there for a few minutes, simply enjoying the feeling of the other's body.

Regaining her senses, Sakura got up and rummaged through it, searching for something.

Shizune sat up, wondering what her lover was doing. She was surprised to see that Sakura had put on a huge 10-inch strap-on.

"Okay, Shizune-san. It's time for your present. Can you make it wet for me?" Shizune obeyed and immediately took 4 inches in her mouth. Sakura looked like she was about to cum, which Shizune wondered about.

"I'm so glad that they have these. Guys have it so good!" Sakura said, "sorry, Shizune-san, but I can't take anymore."

The pinkette grabbed a handful of Shizune's hair and forced the rest of the strap-on down her throat. Shizune moaned out of pain, but pain quickly turned to pleasure as Sakura's dick stretched her lips.

"Oh my god, your throat feels so good." Sakura started to pound Shizune's face at a feverish pace as she approached orgasm. Shizune's pussy couldn't stop dripping as she took the delightful abuse.

Sakura gave Shizune one last hard thrust, and Shizune was surprised when a thick cream shot down her throat and coated her mouth.

"Come on, Shizune-san. Swallow my cum!" Trying as hard as she could, Shizune could barely get the cum down, still having a large amount in her mouth as Sakura pulled out.

"Here, let me help you," Sakura said, as she cupped Shizune's face and drew her into another deep kiss, diving into her mouth and tasting her cum. The raven-haired woman almost had another orgasm at her lover's kiss and couldn't hold herself up anymore.

The two fell onto the covers with Sakura on top, still kissing Shizune. Seeing her chance, Sakura spread her partner's legs and lined up her cock with her opening.

"Sakura, what are you…AAH!" Shizune gasped as Sakura went balls-deep into her snatch. Grabbing her legs, Sakura started pumping her hard and fast.

Moving Shizune's leg so her knees were beside her face, Sakura reached a new spot inside Shizune's pussy, causing Shizune's eyes to roll back and her tongue to hang out.

Before reaching another orgasm, Shizune pushed Sakura down and started to ride her. Sakura loved the feeling of being ridden and the sight of Shizune's huge tits bouncing hypnotically. After a few more amazing minutes, Sakura thrusted up into Shizune and came another huge load into her womb.

Shizune fell backwards into the pillows, but Sakura wasn't finished with her yet. Grabbing her hips, Sakura flipped Shizune onto her stomach and lifted her up so she was on her knees, and lined herself up again.

"Sakura, no! I'm still sensitive. AAAHH!" Sakura showed no mercy as she started to thrust into her again, but quickly realized something was different.

Shizune's pussy was clamped onto her dick like a vice and wouldn't let go.

"I didn't know you got so tight after being creampied, Shizune-san." Shizune couldn't respond in any way other than moans of absolute bliss.

Sakura's thrusting intensified as she approached her orgasm. She thrusted so hard that the bed started to creak, and if she wasn't careful with her chakra, she might have gone through the wall.

Sakura gave one last thrust as Shizune reached her peak. The couple screamed as Shizune squirted her juices around Sakura's dick and Sakura dumped another shot of cum into Shizune's pussy.

Finally spent, Sakura collapsed onto her lover and her cock was released from Shizune's clamping snatch.

"Do you feel relaxed now, Shizune-san?"

"I do. Thank you, Sakura. I really needed that," Shizune said, turning her head to face Sakura.

The couple engaged in one last long, passionate kiss as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Once again, I'd like to thank ssvidel3 for his help in this story of hot yuri action. Also, from now on, I'm going to try to post a new story once a week or once every two weeks at most. Rate and Review. Follow and Favorite. Leave me a message for story request.**

**I'll see you guys next time.**

**Later**


End file.
